Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-3k^{6}+3k^{2}-k) + (-7k^{6}-6k^{3}+3k^{2} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3k^{6}+3k^{2}-k - 7k^{6}-6k^{3}+3k^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {3 k^6} + {3 k^2} - \color{#9D38BD}{ k} - {7 k^6} - \color{#DF0030}{6 k^3} + {3 k^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -3 -7 ) k^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -6 k^3} + { k^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -1 k} $ Add the coefficients. $-10k^{6}-6k^{3}+6k^{2}-k$